Adara Knightly
'Appearance' Adara is a classic Tale of Love Satyr in that she's gorgeous and she knows it. She stands at 5'7" and 150 lbs. Her hair is auburn and appears to be more coppery in direct sunlight. Adara's eyes are brown with long eyelashes, she could easily be described as having doe eyes when not peering out behind large sun glasses. The satyr always has a slight flush to her face and smells mildly of alcohol mixed with the stronger smell of incense and various spices and flowers. She is rarely seen without precisely applied make up which ranges from the barely there to the dramatic. Her horns are curved like a ram's and are dark brown. There are no nicks and they appear to be well taken care of. She has the legs of a goat that are covered in relatively soft brown fur. Rather than feet she has hooves (like most of her kind) and they are black. Her body is quite shapely and curvy despite her. She knows how to dress herself to accentuate her many natural assets and generally prefers cool colors like blue, black, and purple. Overall, she's got Good Bone Structure and is just naturally Gorgeous. She is solidly a 5/4, even better if she turns her natural tale of love charm on. 'Background' 'Fae' Adara was born in Findias 251 years ago to high born parents with a taste for lowbrow fun. Her father is a Satyr of some renown, with bloodlines tying him to Pan. However with the number of children the great satyr is said to have fathered (both legitimately and illegitimately) it's hard to know for sure. Her mother is an enchanted maiden of the court of Guyon. Adara's life in Findias was rather charmed. Her family treated her well, making sure she lacked for nothing. She had three very close friends, Amphelios, Marcos, and Petra. One was rarely seen without one of the others at the very least. They made an odd group consisting of the drunken Cyclops Amphelios, the beautiful and sharped tongued Siren Marcos, the tricksy Half Blooded Bastard Petra, and Adara, the youngest who seemed to be a piece of all of her friends. For most of her life, Adara had everything she could want served up on a silver platter. Even, to a certain extent, her wins in battle. Never sent on too difficult of missions and always surrounded by her three friends. This all changed one fateful day on the borders of Findias and Murias. It was a hard battle, one for mere inches of territory. They had been awoken in the early morning to a torrent of magic pouring forth from Murias sorcerers followed shortly by a horde of seasoned fighters. They were overtaken and the four were pulled apart. Adara watched in horror as Amphelios, always so large and strong, was turned into nothing but a bloody mist and a pile of armor by a sorcerer's barest of nods. Marcos lay nearly dead, having each of his beautiful scales plucked off of him and placed into vials and pouches. And Petra stripped and caged, being pulled quickly away into the marshes of Murias. Too quickly for the beaten and bloodied Adara to chase after. In that moment, everything seemed to fall apart for Adara. She felt completely useless and frightened. Would she be killed for the first time and would she then awaken in the mysterious prisons of Murias with their magic protections that would seal her away for thousands of years? Or perhaps the torture chambers of Falias? Would she see her friends again? It all collapsed in on the young satyr and she did something a Guyon never does... she ran. 'Mortal' 'Fatebound' 'Connections' 'Opinions' 'People' 'Courts' 'Principles' Seelie * Honor: * Love: * Beauty: Unseelie * Power: * Passion: * Change: 'Tropes' 'Metadata' 'Theme Songs' *'Main Theme:' *'Motivation:' *'Current Status:' *'Comeback Fight:' 'Live Action' Category:Seelie Category:Active PC Category:Character Category:Herald